Are you gonna kiss me or not?
by angelflutest
Summary: Sequel to "Journey to the Past". Elizabeth has returned to discover NiKlaus was almost killed while she was gone, her sister was made into a vampire, and a strange man is searching the town for vampires. Follows season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel of 'Journey to the Past', if you have not read it go read it now, you will be completely lost without it. To everyone else, here is the sequel I promised! I hope everyone enjoys, like always I don't own anything except my oc and parts of the plot you don't recognize! **

"Elizabeth?"

Looking up I sighed lightly as the angel waited for me to go to my trial. Standing up I walked behind him as we entered the courtroom.

"Miss Elizabeth. It appears you want to go back."

"Yes sir, I would like to go back and be with NiKlaus."

He sighed, turning gold eyes on me as his black wings bristled.

"Why do you wish to go back to that hybrid?"

"Because I love him."

Sighing again the judge looked down at me for a moment.

"You understand that if you go back, you will be stripped of your wings, your halo, and any magical ability you may have had."

"Yes sir, I understand."

I could see him weighing the options in his mind.

"Please sir, he's immortal and he may never join me here, I want to see my friends again."

I watched the judge as he sighed again.

"I will grant you your request Miss Elizabeth, it is sad to see a promising young angel go to waste, but I will grant you permission to leave."

"Thank you sir."

Turning I followed another angel through the white doors and down a hall into another room with a single black chair in the middle.

"Take a seat."

Sitting in the hard chair I watched as the angel tied down my wrist and ankles.

"I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth."

"It was my decision."

He nodded slowly as he set about removing my halo first, putting it into a red glowing box. Watching in mild curiosity as he closed the lid and my halo disappeared sending pain through my head.

"I'm going to take your magic away now."

I nodded slowly as he walked in front of me and placed his hands over my abs, feeling something being pulled from my body I watched as he pulled a medium sized, glowing, purple ball from my body. As he placed it in the box as well I felt like a giant weight was placed on my chest making it hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, just do it."

He nodded before moving behind me, I could hear him taking a blade out of its sheath before feeling pain as he sliced through both my wings where they connected at the middle of my back. Letting a scream escape as I felt him cutting what was left of my wings off. Finally he stopped and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."

I nodded as he let my wrist and ankles loose, picked me up, and carried me into another room that had an opening in the middle. Feeling him take a deep breath before letting me free fall through the opening. Free falling I waited for impact that I knew would kill me. Just as the ground was a few short feet away I felt my body stop midair and be gently sat on the ground.

"Well, that was fun."

Sitting up slowly, quickly realizing I was in the middle of the woods.

"Really? Y'all couldn't put me down near a town?"

Sighing I started walking praying I would find something.

Several hours later it was getting dark, I was cold and hungry, and still walking through the woods.

"Eventually I'll find something."

"Liz?"

Looking up I saw one of the people I wanted to come back to.

"Damon?"

He smiled running up to me.

"We thought you were dead."

"I was, I pleaded to be sent back."

"Where's your halo?"

I sighed as I explained what had happened.

"Oh Liz, come on, I'll get you something to eat."

I nodded, letting Damon pick me and run back to the boarding house.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out."

"Great."

He laughed as I searched the kitchen, finally finding some fruit to snack on.

"Tell me what I missed."

**What do you think for a first chapter?  
Review and I will update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!  
I hope everyone is having a great week!  
Enjoy!**

"Liz?"

Rolling over I groaned, not ready to leave the warm comfortable bed.

"Elizabeth!"

Opening one eye I was met with brown hair and brown eyes.

"What do you want Elena? I'm trying to sleep."

"In Damon's bed?"

"Yep."

She laughed until she pulled the comforter off.

"You suck little sister."

"Get up."

"Ugh fine."

Sitting up I glared at my sister.

"What?"

"I'm a vampire."

Sighing I continued to glare at her.

"Congrats, why could this not wait till I was actually awake? I'm not a supernatural anymore."

She smiled and shrugged before taking off, sighing I swung my legs off the bed, wondering downstairs to see Damon by himself.

"Hey."

"Morning."

He smiled before realizing I was going to leave.

"You're going back to him."

"I have to Damon, the judge only let me come back so I could see him."

He nodded.

"Go, see your freaky hybrid boyfriend."

Laughing I hugged him, yelling for him not to drink to much as I left.

Walking through town, looking at everything not surprised that nothing had really changed. Practically running into a really tall black man that practically screamed hunter.

"Sorry, wasn't watching were I was going."

"It's no problem, I'm Conner Jordan."

Looking at his hand in caution as I hesitantly shook it.

"Elizabeth. What brings you to Mystic Falls of all places."

"Environmental clean up."

"Clean up?"

"I heard there was a pollution problem."

Tilting my head I felt my phone going off.

"Well, good luck. It appears my ride is calling me."

Holding up my phone I quickly walked away, smiling when I recognized the caller.

"Well, hello hon. Long time since I heard from you."

"You're alive!"

"Very much so. Where is he?"

Hearing Becca's beautiful laugh as she told me to try the house.

"Thanks Becca, I'll see you soon and explain everything."

Hanging up I slowly walked to the house, sighing when I finally reached the mansion.

"Nik! Get your hybrid ass out here!"

Feeling the wind rush around me for a moment before my feet left the ground as the hybrid I just called out swept me into a hug.

"How?"

Smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck, laughing lightly as he refused to put me back on my feet.

"I asked to come back."

"Why?"

Laughing I smiled at him.

"I figured you couldn't survive without me."

"Where's your halo?"

Sighing I clung a little tighter to him.

"I gave up being an angel, they striped me of my powers, and my wings."

His eyes widening when he finally felt the scars on my back.

"Are you ok?"

I laughed lightly at his sudden concern.

"I'm fine Nik, can you please put me down?"

He laughed and nodded, sitting me on my feet slowly, keeping a tight grip on my waist.

"I missed you."

He laughed at me for a moment before bending down for a quick kiss.

"I think there's a new hunter in town."

"I know."

Laughing I kissed him again as he led the way back to the mansion that I called home.

"So, what happened to you while I was gone?"

He laughed easily at me.

"Your sister stopped my heart, leaving my body to rot while I took over Tyler's body, her little witch brought me back."

"Well, I'm glad she did, you're a little creepy when you take over peoples bodies."

He shook his head as I went to search through my old clothes.

"You're coming with me."

"Coming with you where?"

"To see Tyler Lockwood, he was shot by the new hunter. I can't make new hybrids, so I have to be careful with the ones that are left."

I nodded before pulling on a black V-neck sweater, ignoring the look Nik was giving me as I pulled on some black leggings.

"Last I checked I was still your girlfriend, and you didn't mind me changing in front of you."

He scoffed for a moment before helping me off the floor.

"You have no idea how much you've been missed."

Laughing I reached up and unbuttoned one of the buttons on his shirt.

"How you survived without me is a miracle."

Kissing him lightly before walking towards the door.

"Well, let's go."

"I think you are forgetting something."

"And what would that be?"

I smiled at him as held up my ring.

"Oh my, yeah wouldn't want to leave that."

He smirked before slipping it on my left ring finger.

"Now we can go."

"It's about time."

Laughing we left for the Lockwood mansion.

Waiting with the hybrids in the living room, I kept glancing at Nik waiting for something to happen as we waited for the Lockwoods' to appear.

Finally Tyler and his mom walked in, Tyler looked at the three of us as I signaled to Nik.

"Who the hell are you three?"

"Tyler it's ok, they're here for your protection."

"More deputies?"

"Not exactly."

Smiling at Nik as he walked in with a hybrid following behind him.

"They're hybrids."

"I was halfway to Chicago when I heard you were attacked, I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good. But duty calls."

"Nice to know you care."

Sighing I watched the two bicker.

"I don't. I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled."

Rolling my eyes as they squared off before pushing off the wall and wondering into the kitchen as Nik said something about two of the hybrids being Tyler's new body guards.

"Where's my body guard anyway?"

Nik sighed looking at me.

"He left after you passed Liz."

"Does he know I'm back?"

"Not yet."

Rolling my eyes I kissed him as we continued to explore the house.

"This place is huge."

Nik rolled his eyes as I grabbed his hand looking around as we entered the study. Letting go of his hand I walked over and took a seat on the desk, watching as Nik came and stood between my legs looking down at me.

"You know, we haven't been together in awhile."

He laughed at my bold statement.

"I am a little hungry love."

"Well, take a bite."

He smirked, listening to something in the house before giving me a sorry look.

"I'll be back."

"You suck."

He smirked, kissing my forehead before walking out of the study.

_Whatever, guess I'll chill out here._

Looking behind me to make sure I wasn't going to hit anything before laying back and starring at the ceiling, waiting in boredom until I heard the door open and shut. Glancing over at Nik as he walked back in.

"Comfortable?"

"No. But my boyfriend won't pay attention to his girlfriend. So I have to be content."

He laughed walking over to his original spot between my legs looking down at me since I hadn't sat back up yet.

"You're pouting like Rebecca."

"Well, you spoil me like you do her."

He laughed lightly pulling me back to a sitting position.

"Well, seeing as how you are my biggest asset, I can't have you mad at me can I?"

"And, what do you plan to do to make it up to me?"

He smirked tilting his mouth against my neck, kissing it lightly before biting into it lightly making me whimper. Feeling him sucking my blood I whimpered again as he pulled away, licking at the wound for a moment making me groan in his ear as he nibbled my sweet spot.

"Am I forgiven?"

Being dramatic I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose so."

He smirked kissing me again before we heard someone clear their throats, looking over at Tyler I felt a blush rush up.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up love, I need to speak to Tyler alone."

"OK."

Nik took a step back so I could slide off the desk and make my way past Tyler and to the closets restroom to check on the two bite marks.

"It's been a while since he did that."

Smiling to myself I took the time to wipe it down with a towel before someone knocked on the door. Poking my head out I smiled at Nik.

"Yes?"

"I have an errand to run, stay here."

"You're leaving me with the deranged wolf?"

"Yes, now be good."

"Fine."

Smiling as he bent down and kissed me again before taking off.

"What to do for a few hours?"

**So?  
Tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!  
A new chapter!  
I hope everyone enjoys!**

"Morning love."

Rolling my eyes at him as he smiled down at me, feeling a shiver run down my spine I curled closer to him.

"Do we have to get up?"

"I'm afraid so. If you hurry, you might get to come with me to see Becca."

Shooting up I stared down at him for a moment before sliding off the bed, my body shivering as the cold air hit my exposed legs, stomach, and arms.

"You're beautiful in the mornings."

Rolling my eyes I quickly pulled a deep green knit dress and started brushing out my hair as Nik got dressed as well, waiting for me to finish before we headed out to the grill.

Sitting next to Nik at the bar, sipping on some red whine watching Rebecca with curiosity as she attempted to give Matt a new truck, and he walked away before Becca noticed us.

"You're trying too hard."

"Last I heard, you were leaving town-forever."

"Well, I was. But then I thought to myself, how can I when my sister."

I watched as he got up and walked around the bar, sighing I joined him, wanting nothing more to hug Rebecca.

"Clearly so desperate for love and affection, is left here…bribing the help."

"What do you want, Nik? I thought I was dead to you."

"Times change Rebecca. I've stumbled upon something I think might be of interest to you."

"Doubt that."

I smiled at Becca as she tried to hide her curiosity.

"No? Well, what if I told you the brotherhood of the five still existed?"

"What?"

"You see? And like that, bygones."

Rolling my eyes at Nik's sudden dramatics.

"Sorry Becca, he's been hanging around me a little to much."

"No, he's always been like that."

Laughing I hugged the vampire that was more like my sister.

"It's good to see you Liz, but I am not helping."

I nodded as Nik dragged me away from her.

"You have to be nice to your sister Nik."

"Quiet Liz, we're going home."

Sticking my tongue out at him as he opened the door to our car to get in.

"I'm still not happy with you."

He sighed kissing my cheek as the hybrid that was driving drove us back to the Lockwood's.

"Don't."

He smirked before kissing down my neck, his fangs scraping along my neck gently before mouthing at my collarbone.

"Nik."

I whispered, half heartedly pushing him away.

"Yes love?"

I tried to breath as he moved to the front of my neck, making me whine as he placed his hands on my hips, holding me against the seat.

"Damn it Nik stop."

He sighed kissing me on the lips before sitting back with a smile on his face.

Sitting on the bed Nik and I had practically claimed, bored out of my mind as Nik had a meeting with Becca and Stefan, which I wasn't aloud to attend. Laying back on the bed I sighed as I looked around trying to figure out something to do.

"You look bored."

Looking up at Tyler's voice I tilted my head a little.

"A little, but I'll survive."

He smirked walking over to me, causing me to sit up a little straighter and stare at the hybrid with caution.

"You know, Klaus kissed my girlfriend while he was in my body."

I felt my heart break a little at this information but I waited to see what he was getting at as he watched me like the predator he was.

"Now that you don't have him or a hybrid to watch your every move, I think it's time we make it even between Klaus and I."

I shook as fear racked through my body as the boy forced me to lay back on the bed, laughing every time I tried to hit him. Forgetting that I was no longer an angel, but a simple human.

"You think that's gonna stop me?"

Slapping him in the face as he bent towards my face, making him smirk before bending down and kissing me fully on the lips, grinding his hips against mine as I tried to scream for Nik.

"What the hell?"

Looking up relief flooded my features as Becca stood there watching us.

"Please Becca, help."

She sighed walking over and literally threw Tyler off of me.

"I suggest you leave before Nik decides he can live without one more hybrid."

H smirked while walking out as Becca turned to see me about to cry.

"Easy Liz, I'll go get Nik."

"Please."

She patted my shoulder before leaving me alone. Sitting up before my emotions could skyrocket again, yanking off the tank top I was wearing along with my sweatpants before pulling on a purple teddie just as Nik walked in.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded slowly as he walked over, pulling me to him as I broke down, clinging to him.

"Easy love, you're ok."

"Did you?"

He stopped looking at me in confusion.

"Did you kiss Caroline?"

He sighed, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"I did, it was a laps of judgment. Love."

Rolling my eyes I tried to step away but Nik held me against him.

"I'm sorry Liz."

Rolling my eyes I slapped him before letting him kiss me gently, smiling as he picked me up, laying me down on the bed. Gasping as he moved from my lips down my neck.

"Let me remind you how a real hybrid is."

I slowly nodded, watching as he smiled before focusing his attention on my outfit.

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a warning, I tried something different in this chapter. I don't know how yall will like it. But bear with me.  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

Waking up in a strange RV looking around in panic, thankfully noting I was in actual clothes and not the lingerie I had worn for Nik. Spotting the hunter as he moved around my panic rose.

"Where am I?"

"In my RV."

"Why?"

He laughed a little.

"You're Klaus' mate. You are more use to me alive than dead."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"That's for me to know."

Sighing I moved to stand up to discovered I was chained to the side of the wall.

"Son of a bitch. The vampires of this town will kill you when they discover you have me chained like some wild animal."

He laughed before grabbing the chain as I tried to pull away as he literally dragged me to The Grill. Taking me hostage along with Jeremy, Matt, and some girl I didn't know. Rolling my eyes a little as the teenagers began to panic as Matt and I watched in silence.

"Now, who should I text first, hmm? Damon Salvatore? His brother Stefan? Tyler Lockwood? All of the above."

(Earlier cell phone conversation between Stefan and NiKlaus)

"How the hell did Conner escape with Elizabeth?"

"I blame mind-numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me. You're going to help me."

"Well, he could be anywhere now."

"Think, Stefan. He took the hybrid's head, which means he wants werewolf toxin."

"Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires. And use Elizabeth as bait."

"Exactly, which is a pity. Me being on the other side of the world digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood. And therefore the antidote. Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quiet simple. Find him, catch him, and above all, keep him and Elizabeth alive. He's no good to us dead, and if she dies I'm going to kill you."

"Damon's been looking everywhere for him. If they cross paths…"

"You need to keep Damon in check."

"It would be a lot easier if I could just tell him the truth. It would keep Elizabeth alive longer."

"You trust Damon with the cure? I imagine he prefers Elena the way she is."

"Nice try, Klaus, but I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you."

"And I trust no one. Which is why my sister is lying daggered in a box and my girlfriend was supposed to stay under your watch; I won't make that mistake twice. The more who find out about the cure, the more will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words-tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?"

(Liz's POV)

"This is ridiculous. Conner let them go. The brothers know if I die Nik will kill them all."

"Sorry sweetheart, I need all four of you."

Sighing I walked over to the bar and poured myself some red wine, living with Nik made me gain a taste for the sweet drink.

"I'll pay for it Matt."

"I figured you would."

Watching Conner mix something in a jar, not really listening to the panicking girl who had no idea what was really going on.

"Will you shut up? God I hate babysitting. Just shut up and he might not kill you."

She glared at me, as threatening as she could be, as Matt sighed looking at me.

"She's just a kid Liz, be nicer."

I scoffed, still watching Conner like a hawk.

"I'm sorry, have you been held hostage recently?"

At Matts silence I smirked at him.

"Thought so."

All of a sudden Conner looked at Matt and the girl.

"We'll have company soon, you two in the back. Don't try to use the exists, I rigged the doors."

Rolling my eyes Conner physically forced me into a separate room away from everyone.

"Well this is fun."

All of a sudden there was rock music playing and then there was an explosion.

"Son of a…Next time Nik leaves, he is taking me with him. No more of this hunter bull shit."

Looking up I spotted a window.

"Bingo."

Picking up a chair I busted the window out. Easily climbing out of the window like a cat, landing easily on the ground, looking around for a moment before dusting off my shirt and walking off. Pulling out my cell phone that was sewn into the inside of my shirt.

"Son of a."

"Easy love."

"You left me!"

"I know, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's never supposed to happen but it always does! What made you think leaving me under Stefan's watch was a good idea? I mean really Nik."

I heard him sigh as I almost threw my phone at a wall.

"I am sorry Liz."

"Whatever, you better bring me back something good from Italy since you left me."

I heard him laugh a little as I hung up, making my way to the mansion that had all of my stuff.

**What are we thinking about Nik leaving her by herself?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!  
Here is your new chapter!  
Enjoy!**

"Look at me love."

"No."

Nik sighed as I kept walking, completely ignoring him completely.

"Really love? Being a bit childish aren't you?"

Walking out the door, well aware of the hybrid behind me.

"Love, don't make me force you to pay attention to me."

Keeping my pace until Nik grabbed me.

"Stop being stubborn, I have to deal with my hybrids."

Turning I glared at Nik.

"You deal with your hybrids, I have other things to do."

"No you don't, you're pouting."

"Yes I am."

He smirked grabbing my chin before kissing me lightly.

"Don't make me beg."

"I'm still mad."

"Only because I haven't given you your present yet."

I stuck out my tongue before turning to climb into the car. Watching as he followed in after me.

"My hunter is dead."

"Good."

Nik scoffed at that, pulling me to sit in his lap, sighing I leaned back against him.

Walking into the Lockwood manor, watching Nik grab a bottle of Jack before wondering into a room we could hear his hybrids talking.

"Well, don't let me interrupt."

Sighing I leaned on the doorway across from Nik, watching as Tyler turned to him.

"I didn't know you were here."

Nik sneered, getting in Tyler's face for a moment.

"Clearly."

Stepping back Nik took a swig making me shake my head.

"Mmm. Thought I'd just pop 'round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter. Yet when I arrived, I learned that not only was Dean unsuccessful, but that Elena killed the hunter."

"Well, maybe if you had let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him in on a suicide mission…"

Before I could say anything Nik was already letting in on the wolf.

"Maybe you should mind your business, wolf girl."

"What do you care if Connor's dead, anyway?"

"I have my reasons. They have ceased to matter."

Shaking my head I walked over, grabbing the bottle from Nik. Just as there was a knock on the door. Tyler opened the door revealing Caroline carrying the box.

"Brought your stuff. Old laptop, your jersey, the charm bracelet."

Shaking my head I moved to put the bottle down, trying not to smile at the look Nik was giving me for taking away his liquor.

"Caroline."

Hearing Nik's tone I watched him move to stand in front of the blonde.

"By the break-up drama unfolding before me, I assume you've met Haley."

He nodded before motioning to the hybrids.

"Alright c'mon, lets go. Let's leave them alone. Your talents are needed elsewhere."

Rolling my eyes I left the house before the boys, easily sliding into the car.

Watching Nik get out, telling one of his hybrids to take me back to the house.

"Really?"

"Trust me love, I need to do this on my own."

"Whatever."

He laughed, shutting the door as the hybrid took off.

"He's doing this for your own good."

"I know, it's just boring, I don't like him keeping me out of everything."

He nodded, focusing on the road. Sighing I looked out the window, smiling when we finally reached the mansion. Getting out, walking up to my room. Stopping at the sight of a fairly large box sitting on my bed.

"What is this?"

I heard the hybrid laugh, glancing back at him as he stood in my doorway.

"That would be Klaus' gift for you."

Grinning I almost attacked the box, stopping myself as I realized the hybrid was still watching me.

"Um, you can leave me alone now."

He smirked before pushing off the door and walking away.

"Weird."

Turning I ripped into the box, gasping at what I saw. The first item I pulled out was a forest green, sweetheart neckline, strapless, floor length gown.

"Wow."

Running my fingers over the swarazki crystal beadwork across the bodice and in random places throughout the dress. Gently moving it to my closet, smiling at the soft material.

"Ok, maybe I forgive him a little."

Hanging up the gorgeous dress before walking back over to the box, kneeling on my bed I pulled out a thin gold box, opening it my mouth dropped at the site of chocolate covered strawberries.

"It didn't take you long to find your present."

Turning I smiled at Nik, picking up a strawberry and placing it in my mouth before walking over to Nik.

"Such a tease love."

Smiling I bit into the strawberry, chewing it my eyes closed at the mixture of rich chocolate and ripe strawberry.

"Like it?"

Nodding I kissed him, allowing him to taste his gift.

"I guess I could forgive you this once."

He laughed motioning to the box.

"I don't think you are done opening your gifts love."

Squealing a little I ran over to the box, grinning as I pulled out numerous shirts and jewelry. Pulling out the last item I paused, looking over at Nik before looking back at the leather book. Flipping it open I felt tears spring to my eyes as I looked at the pictures inside with the captions written besides them. Starting with Elena and I as children, moving to Trey and I, the few I had taken with Damon, and finally the last few pages filled with Nik and I.

"Oh Nik."

"You like it?"

I nodded, hugging him before he sighed.

"I have to go love."

"Ok."

Nodding I watched him leave, sighing I took a seat on the bed, sighing before moving to put everything up.

Hearing a bang I was jerked out of my nap, walking to the hallway, looking out in caution before I felt someone pull me out of my room and throw me out of their way. Hitting the wall I screamed, pain rushing into my body. As my vision became blurry I watched as one of the hybrids appeared picking me up and walking downstairs before I blacked out.

**What do you guys think is going to happen?  
Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I have taken every ones reviews and came up with this chapter.  
I hope all of you like it!**

Waking up in a daze it took me a moment to realize I was in a wire cage in the middle of the forest.

"Where the hell am I?"

Hearing a chuckle I looked over to see the wolf girl from yesterday.

"Let me out of here."

"Sorry hon, I need you here."

"Nik is going to kill you when he realizes I'm gone."

She smirked, bending in front of the cage as I glared at her.

"I'd like to see him try."

Hitting the cage in rage, making the wolf girl laugh. Sitting back I sighed, watching as the wolf girl smirked before walking away.

"You're seriously going to leave me here?"

"Yep."

Trying to stretch my legs, yelling in pain as I realized my left leg was broken.

"Put me in a small cage that I can't get out of, and break my leg, classy people I deal with."

Banging my head back against the cage. Hearing a shuffle I looked around, listening intently, not wanting to be found by anything unfriendly.

"Well, well, well. You just can't stay out of danger can you?"

Looking to my left I gasped at the man before me. Looking into the now strikingly blue eyes, black hair with a white stripe hair, pale skin shinning with a light layer of sweat, black T-shirt sticking to his chest and arms, the mocking smirk that I missed so much.

"Trey. Bought time you showed back up. I missed you."

He smirked, walking over to work on getting the cage open.

"Missed you too sweetie, why didn't you tell me you came back to life?"

Sighing I moved out of the way so he had more room to work.

"I'm sorry wolf, I was busy."

"Uh huh."

Hearing the lock click before Trey moved to help me out.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

"Please."

Lifting me into his arms, glancing at my leg for a second before deciding to start walking.

"Should I ask what happened?"

Sighing I told my best friend everything, from dying, the trial, my wings and powers being stripped, the hunter, and everything that happened yesterday.

Looking around as we walked into the hospital, I watched in curiosity as Trey told the doctors I fell down a hill. One look at my leg and the nurse was calling for me to go into surgery immediately. Sighing I hugged Trey again before being placed on a mat.

"I'll see ya soon, just relax hon."

Nodding my world went dark as the nurse gave me some anesthesia.

Waking up to a blinding white light, blinking a few times my eyes began to focus, smiling when I saw Trey sitting next to my bed.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning."

He laughed lightly, watching as I sat up, looking down at my purple cast covered leg.

"Wow."

"Yep. I called Klaus."

Looking over at him I waited as he sighed.

"I told him you were in the hospital, and I wasn't going to let him see you until you and I had a nice long chat about your boyfriend."

I laughed, hugging my friend.

"You are amazing Trey."

"I know, now. Do you want my opinion?"

I nodded, knowing I couldn't stop him from telling me his opinion.

"I think Klaus has forgotten how important you are to him. He's taking you for granted because you are being so lenient with him, if I were you; I would be making him beg for forgiveness. All he did to make up for putting you in danger was buy you a really expensive dress."

"Good point."

I sighed, knowing my friend was right.

"That hunter would have killed you if you were still an Angel. Do you know where your boyfriend is right now?"

I sighed again, looking off to the side and shook my head.

"He's at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant with Caroline."

"What?"

Trey nodded before standing up.

"Come on, I say we go crash their good time."

"Ahmen."

Allowing Trey to help me up, handing me my crutches before we left the hospital. Looking around I realized I had no idea where we were.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Next town over, we'll be in Mystic Falls in about twenty minutes."

Smirking I thought of something.

"What?"

Grinning I eased myself into Trey's car.

"Take me back to the mansion so I can slip into that dress, then I need my cell phone. If the bastard is going to practically cheat on me, the least I can do is return the favor."

Laughing Trey nodded as he headed back to Mystic Falls.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey."

I heard a gasp on the other side of the phone before the voice came back.

"Liz? What do you need?"

"Some help with a little revenge."

"What do you need me to do?"

I smiled, nodding at Trey as he finished zipping up my dress. Looking down at my phone as it was on speaker so I could quickly curl my hair and apply my makeup.

"I need you to meet me at the Lockwood's in five minutes."

"You got it."

"Be dressed nice to."

"Naturally."

Clicking the phone I smiled at Trey.

"Let's load up the car and get out of here."

He nodded, grabbing the bags that had all of my stuff in it as we walked down to his car.

"Hey Liz."

"Adam!"

Grinning I hobbled over, hugging my old friend to the best of my ability. His brown eyes light with amusement, a black Calvin Klein suit fitting him perfectly contrasting against his pale skin.

"Let's go."

He nodded, taking one hand to help me walk with my cast and crutches.

"For being injured, you sure do look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He nodded, asking whom we were getting revenge on. Spotting Nik and Caroline talking by the lake with Tyler and the wolf girl watching them I nodded my head.

"Oooh, that'll be fun."

Laughing I slapped his arm. Adam has been a good friend since we were two, one problem was that the man is bi, he was either extremely strait one second and completely gay the next. But that's why he was so perfect for this little bit of revenge. Knowing Trey was waiting by the car for us, listening to everything that was about to happen.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

Sauntering down the hill, our arms linked. Right when we were within hearing distance I let out a loud, over exaggerated laugh like Adam had said something funny causing the pair to jump and look up at us. Both of them going pale when they registered who was walking towards them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nik, looks like I interrupted you."

"Liz, it's not what it looks like."

I scoffed, clinging to Adam a little more.

"Right right, it's NEVER what it seems. You're just standing here, flirting it up with Caroline, who's so vain she doesn't realize it's NOT ok to be flirting with some ones boyfriend, while I was in the hospital thanks to your hybrids snapping my leg in half."

I was about to go after him again when Adam stopped me.

"Give him a moment to defend himself honey, then go after him again."

I nodded looking at Nik, waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry Liz."

Glaring at him he stopped talking all together.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Nik, I gave up my powers to come back and be with you. And what do I find? You practically falling over yourself to make this blonde bitch happy."

"Liz, calm down love."

"No! I'm leaving Nik. I've had it with you for awhile."

Looking over at Adam.

"I've had enough, let's go."

"Of course Liz."

**What do we think?  
Remember to review!  
I have a plan I swear!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back!  
I told yall I had a plan!  
Enjoy the new chapter**

"Again."

Breathing hard I glared at the werewolf in front of me as he crouched down. Forcing myself to stand up I ran at him, punching my friend in the face as we immediately started to fight again, my body sore from all the abuse it has taken the past few days. Landing on my back again I starred at the sky.

"I have to stop Trey."

"Ok, one break."

Rolling my eyes I sat up, smiling as Trey helped me stand up.

"You look like hell."

"Well, you're not exactly soft."

Laughing he helped me into the house, easing me onto the couch before handing me a mirror and the first aid kit.

"Wow, yeah, you did a number my friend."

Trey laughed somewhere in the kitchen.

Seeing my black eye, bruised cheek, cuts everywhere along with bruises. Shaking my head I finished doctoring myself up as Try handed me some lunch.

"I miss him Trey."

"I know Liz, I know."

Sighing I moved to take a shower, looking out the window for a moment before focusing on cleaning my hair. Trey had moved us to a small house in the middle of nowhere surrounded by the forest.

(In Mystic Falls during the Winter Wonderland, Nik's POV)

"Nice snowflake, by the way."

I sighed looking at the blonde that has ruined my relationship with Liz.

"Is my work really that literal?"

"I'm serious. There's something… Lonely about it. You miss her."

I sighed, reframing from nodding at the mention of my lost love.

"Do you know where she disappeared too?"

"If I'm going to help you I need some Champaign."

Laughing humorously I moved to get the blonde a drink, waiting for her to tell me where Liz went so I could fetch her.

"She hasn't called anyone, the only one that knows is Trey. I'm sorry Klaus."

I sighed, downing the sweet liquid that reminded me of the brunette.

(Liz's POV)

"Can I borrow the car?"

"No."

I sighed.

"Please Trey? It's the Winter Wonderland, I have to be there."

"Then you can walk."

I stuck my tongue out before pulling on my high heels and taking off. Keeping my phone on me as the sun began to set. Holding the skirt of my white dress up, sighing my thoughts went to Nik, hopping I wouldn't see him at the Winter Wonderland.

As my feet started to hurt and I pulled off my high heels I heard snarls coming from the forest to my right.

"Werewolves?"

Deciding against my better judgment I wondered into the woods to see 12 dead werewolves and a blood covered Nik holding a sword. Keeping my distance I watched as he turned and started walking off in a daze, following him for a moment until he disappeared into a hole, only to come out a few minutes later.

"Nik?"

He looked up at my soft voice, his eyes widening in realization.

"Liz."

I smiled, walking over to him grabbing a tissue from my purse and wiping away some of the blood on his face.

"What happened?"

He sighed, grabbing my wrist lightly before bending over and covering my lips with his. Sighing I grabbed onto him before pulling back.

"I'm still mad."

"I know."

"If you ever do that to me again, I'll find a way to kill you Nik."

"I know love."

I nodded taking a slight step back.

"Let's get you cleaned up yes?"

"I have to do something first love."

I smiled at him.

"I'm not gonna like it am I?"

"No."

I sighed, thinking for a moment.

"How about I get my stuff while you do whatever you need to do?"

"Sounds good Liz."

**Ok, she hasn't forgiven him yet.  
Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back!  
I am so sorry for the late update guys!  
I know this isn't a very long chapter, but the next one is longer and will hopefully surprise a few people.  
Enjoy!**

"I know you don't like it Trey."

Ending my call not bothering to finish our conversation. Looking over at Nik as he continued the long drive to the lake house my family owned.

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't love."

Rolling my eyes as we finally reached the lake house.

"Stay here."

"Was planning on it."

He scoffed before sliding out of the car, rolling down my window I waited for Nik to come back, hearing gunshots I sighed.

"I told him this was a bad idea."

Sliding out of the car I walked over to see Nik grabbing his chest and Damon holding a gun.

"Did you have to shoot him?"

"Yes."

Rolling my eyes before walking over and gently taking the gun from Damon and placing it next to Jeremy on the table.

"Alright, you two play nice."

Nik continued to glare at Damon while I turned to go into the house, hell bent to find some alcohol and my old room. Finding my room first, smiling lightly before turning to walk into the kitchen. Finding half a bottle of Silver Tequila I smiled, grabbing it before walking back to my room, grabbing a notebook before taking a seat outside. Flipping over to a new page I started writing my experiences down, praying I might be able to regain my powers one day.

**Again, I am so sorry this one is so short!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers!  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

Looking out the window, bored out of my mind as I watched the group of vampires hiding in the bar.

"I'm going out."

"Stay here."

"Nik, I'm bored, I'm not going to do anything to stupid. Just go for a quick walk while it's still daylight and your new vamps can't do anything."

The blonde gave me a look before sighing and nodding. Grinning I walked over and kissed him.

"I won't be long."

He nodded, watching as I walked out the door. Closing my eyes as I walked, opening them barely to see a faint white glittering trail leading out of the woods.

"Well, it worked last time."

Following the trail, my mind reeling at the fact that I was now seeing something I shouldn't be able to see. Following the trail back into Mystic Falls and to an abandoned church that had nearly burned down about ten years ago. Following the trail around the gate and into the church, smiling at the burnt wood before stopping at the end of the trail.

"Why here?"

Hearing cracking I looked up, spotting the wood moving for a moment before a grey poof of smoke appeared and disappeared revealing an Angel with black wings wearing a black shirt and black pants, his white skin glowing, short brown hair slicked back, a red halo floating above his head.

"Hello?"

He opened his eyes revealing they were bright green.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"The judge changed his mind about your powers."

"What?"

The angel nodded, smiling at me.

"That is, if you want your powers back."

"I do, I do."

He nodded. His wings flapping once before he floated over to me.

"This is going to hurt little one."

"I know. I'm ready."

He nodded, his feet lightly touching the ground as he produced a knife and placed a hand on my shoulder forcing me to kneel in front of him as he moved behind me.

"I am sorry Elizabeth."

"Just do it."

"As you wish."

Feeling the knife slice through my back twice, biting back a scream I knew we were only just getting started. Feeling something cool being shoved into the wounds forcing the bones to regrow in seconds, muscles forming before becoming covered in blue feathers. Watching the angel walk back in front of me as he placed two fingers against my forehead. Screaming in pain at the white-hot pain that flooded my body before it was gone the able smiling gently at me as I panted.

"There is a spell around the building so the locals won't see you training, take all the time you need."

"Can I ask a question?"

He nodded, his wings flapping to prepare to leave.

"Why?"

"The judge believes that there is danger coming your way with NiKlaus searching for the cure. He believes it is necessary to give you a fighting chance, do not worry, we will not be taking your power or rank away this time."

"Thank you."

He nodded again before disappearing. Looking around I spotted a broken mirror, just solid enough for me to see the blue smoke ring circling my head before settling on my head in a solid piece.

"My halo."

Picking it up I threw it, watching it for a second before catching it, my body remembering how to fight. Flipping my wings, sighing at the feeling of weightlessness before landing back on the ground. Laughing I sighed, pulling my wings back into my back before starting the walk back to the house. Wondering if I should tell Nik yet or not.

**What do we think?  
Should she tell Nik or not?  
Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!  
I now have access to the rest of season 4!  
So except regular updates!  
Enjoy!**

"She's not going to be happy."

"You forget I don't care."

I sighed following after Nik as we walked into the apartment building that Rebecca was staying in. Walking to the correct apartment I blinked as we caught Stefan trying to walk out.

"Leaving so soon?"

I tried not to laugh at the pair as we walked in, effectively waking up Becca, who quickly pulled on a robe.

"This is my place Nik, I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping Tom."

"Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but I do have some urgent business. Or have you forgotten that our paranoid brother Kol is running around with a white oak stake and homicide on the brain?"

Rolling my eyes at the siblings before leaning against the door, watching as Stefan gave me a curious look before pulling out his phone, a second later my phone went off. Glancing at it I smiled at the text.

_You got your powers back?_

**How do you know? Nik hasn't noticed yet.**

_The pwer coming off u _

I smiled at him while the siblings continued to bicker.

"Yes. Well, unfortunately, he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers."

"Oh, poor Nik. However will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us."

I glanced at Stefan, as he rolled his eyes, obviously the two of us bored with the sibling's argument.

"Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him off the edge. We need to put him down before he does any more damage. Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over."

"Hmm. And leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under "No chance in hell." Be gone by the time I've showered, lurkers aren't welcome here."

Watching Becca walk off and start her shower Nik turned on Stefan who was now leaning against the wall next to me, the two of us obviously bored.

"I need that dagger, Stefan. Talk some sense into her."

"Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm headed home to play prison guard to Damon. He's on lockdown ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night."

"You see? That's my point exactly."

Turning I decided I had had enough talk about daggers and the cure, walking out of the apartment I grabbed my phone and dialed Trey's number, only for it to go strait to voicemail.

"Hey wolf, I miss you and I have some really exciting news to tell you, but you haven't answered my calls in a while. So call me back, I miss you."

Hanging up I smiled at Nik and Stefan.

"So, where are we going?"

"We are going to babysit Damon."

"Fun."

Sliding into our car before following Stefan back to the house.

* * *

(NiKlaus' POV)

Looking down at Damon I couldn't help but interrogate him a little, Liz was safe and sound upstairs asleep, her even breathing telling me she hasn't moved since I left.

"If you'd have just done your job properly. I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy."

"No, you weren't. Are you kidding? You got there on day two. Do you know how hard it is to get these X-Box brains to focus?"

Rolling my eyes as I slowly paced, the infuriating vampire lay watching me.

"And then when I turned a room full of barflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them."

"Your brother problem, not mine, buddy."

"And whose bright idea was it to saddle Jeremy with a conscience, hmm?"

"Well, we couldn't have him trying to stake Elena in her sleep, now, could we?"

"Ah, yes, for the love of Elena. How is it she manages to overlook every horrific thing you've ever done? Is it willful ignorance or perhaps something more pathological?"

"Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others. Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm."

"Come on, there must be a secret. It can't just be the sire bond. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation? What is it you say to her?"

I watched as Damon sat up, obviously figuring out what I was doing.

"I think this has something to do with a certain fallen angel upstairs. I think you murdered Trey. And I think you're worried that Liz's never going to forgive you."

"You've done worse."

"Debatable. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick."

"Debatable."

I mentally cringed at how emotional my voice was, telling the younger vampire he was right.

"If you're gonna be bad, be bad with purpose, otherwise you're just not worth forgiving."

Damon laid back down leaving me to remember that horrible night. Trey had come looking for Liz after she came back to me, we had an argument and I lost it, killing the pup in an instant.

**No body kill me, there is a method to my madness I swear!  
Remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!  
Enjoy!**

Laughing at Nik as he was trapped in the living room of the lake house, he pouted at me with his arm raised above my head on the invisible barrier.

"Won't you come in?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know, I kind of like you trapped in the living room."

His eyes focused past me to the burnt corpse of Kol I had covered when I had arrived.

"I'm sorry Nik."

He nodded, his eyes downcast before we heard the front door open, turning we spotted a smug looking Tyler.

"Morning sunshine. You look pathetic."

I glared at the teenager from my spot while Nik barely glanced at him.

"Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off. Then I'll look different."

He turned his head to stare at Tyler instead of me.

"Angrier, perhaps. Or, I won't look like anything, because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets."

Tyler scoffed while I turned to face him, my shoulders rolling as my wings itched to get out.

"My friends will be back with the cure by then. So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal."

Before Nik could respond I hissed and let my wings and hallo out taking the pair by surprise as I glowered at that teenager.

"I wouldn't be making threats like that wolf."

As Tyler took a step towards me I felt my wings flex revealing just how large and powerful they were, and the slight coldness on my forehead told me my halo had settled into a solid piece of metal around my head. Thankfully the teen was smart enough to take a step back.

"You better leave wolf."

I felt my eyes flash dangerously as the wolf slowly nodded before turning and leaving out the door.

"When did you get your powers back?"

I turned smiling at Nik.

"Two days ago."

"You didn't tell me?"

I smiled at him, walking into the barrier as he stared at one of my wings in captivation for a moment.

"I forgot how beautiful they are."

I laughed as he lightly touched one of my feathers.

"The judge decided I needed a way to defend myself against whatever is coming."

Nik nodded in understanding, his fingers lightly trailing over the tiny bones at the tip of my wing causing me to shiver before he trailed his fingers back down to my shoulder.

"You have more power now."

I nodded.

"Pretty sure I could take you down if I needed to."

He smirked.

"Want to try?"

"When you're more level headed, yes."

We smiled at each other before I sighed and forced my wings back.

"Well, at least you have more control than last time."

**So she finally revealed her returned powers to Nik.  
What do we think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for the super late update guys!  
I was trying to focus on one group of stories at a time, but now I'm focusing fully on this story, and I am almost finished writing all the chapters! I hope you can forgive me and continue to read this! Enjoy!**

Flexing my wings in boredom as we watched Caroline talk to my sister on the phone, Nik reaching out and touching one of my feathers before I flicked it out of his reach. Finally Caroline hung up and Nik couldn't help but taunt her a little.  
"Need my help with anything, love?"  
"Nope."  
I laughed as she walked out of the room, nudging Nik with an amused smile.  
"Well, she's lovely today isn't she?"  
He laughed next to me before wrapping an arm around my waist.  
"Be nice love, after all, they are doing all the work for us."  
"Good point."  
Turning I kissed his cheek before walking into the kitchen as Caroline came back with Tyler.  
"Well, if it isn't little orphan Lockwood. Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?"  
I chuckled a little as I found something to snack on, watching as Tyler held the sword and Caroline set up her computer.  
"I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure. Found this in your attic."  
"And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?"  
Walking back into the living room and taking a seat on the couch, watching as Nik and Tyler baited each other.  
"You tell me. I was playing around with the handle on the ride over…and I found this."  
Barely glancing at the sword while Nik walked closer.  
"And what do you think this is?"  
Now it was Caroline's turn to speak up.  
"It's called a cryptex. I've seen "The Da Vinci Code." You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side and, with the magic of the internet, Elena sent over these. So now all we have to do is cryptex away. If you happened to want to help, we wouldn't stop you."  
I heard Nik scoff as he observed the teenagers.  
"Right. Well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Armaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer?"  
I laughed from my spot, knowing Nik made a good point.  
"What's Aramaic?"  
"It's a dead language. It hasn't been used since, like, biblical times."  
Allowing my head to fall back against the back of the couch obviously bored with the conversation.  
"Qetsiyah's native tongue, I'm guessing. You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate…perhaps weeks."  
He paused and looked at them before talking again.  
"In Bas So-Teen-Too Ara-Ma-Eet."  
I smirked at him, knowing exactly what he said.  
"What does that mean?"  
"If only you spoke Aramaic."  
The trio looked at me in mild shock, Nik's eyes sparking with pride while the teenagers looked confused.  
"Looked in the library?"  
"I didn't waste my time as a human being stuck in that house all day."  
"We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo. "Passage inside…requires a young senator and a pretty flower." Ok, none of this makes sense."  
I was laughing at the pair while Nik looked overly amused, he spoke Aramic to them and I looked at him confused.  
"Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom?"  
He nodded at me before turning back to the teens.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I don't need to tell you my reasons."  
Rolling my eyes I walked over and grabbed the sword from Caroline, holding it so Nik could see it.  
"I know you Nik, you know something. Show me."  
He nodded before talking.  
"Silas rests on the far side. The means of his destruction at hand." Turn the cryptex to the right."  
Shrugging I did as he said.  
"Stop. The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map. Turn it to the left."  
Nodding I did as I was told, surprised when it worked.  
"Now turn the other piece."  
My fingers glided over the metal.  
"Wait, there's something else."  
He spoke Aramaic again, something I didn't recognize.  
"What does it mean?"  
He smiled, knowing I was just as patient as he was, unfortunately the teenagers watching us were not.  
"Klaus, what does it mean?"

* * *

"We're emailing you picture of the map and instructions right now."  
Rolling my eyes again when Caroline put Rebecca on speakerphone, wondering up stairs looking for a book before coming back down stairs to see the call was over and every one but Nik looked annoyed.  
"I don't even want to know."  
Fanning my wings out a little as I took a seat on the floor, expertly wrapping them around me as I flipped open one of my thicker novels and started reading, Nik hovering over my shoulder for a second.  
"The Odyssey?"  
"Quiet."  
He smirked, bending down he kissed my neck, letting his fangs graze over my skin.  
"Nik, stop, I'm reading."  
He sighed, continuing his attention on my neck while the teens tried to not look at us.  
"I know what you're doing, it's not working."  
"Isn't it?"  
Hearing the teens leave I turned and kissed him.  
"Quit showing off. No doubt Caroline will be in here in a few minutes to try and convince you to not kill Tyler."  
"You know the game so well."  
"I had a good teacher."  
He smirked kissing me again as we heard the door open and Caroline walked back into the house, looking at Nik as he stood up strait and starred at her.  
"You can't kill Tyler."  
"Not only can I, I have to. I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover, I want to."  
Standing up I flexed my wings before allowing them to fold back into my body, listening to Caroline try and change Nik's mind was entertaining.  
"I'm not asking you to forgive him. All I'm asking is that you let him live. Somewhere far from here."  
"So he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my hybrids against me, after he tried to kill me, after he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could use it against me—"  
"We all want the cure."  
"Do we?"  
I sighed, these two could give any one a headache.  
"Do you?"  
"It doesn't matter. There's only one, so it's not like I'm gonna get it anyway."  
"But if you could…you wouldn't, would you? You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless."  
I sighed, not liking how the two was looking at each other.  
"Nik, give the girl what she wants, mercy for Tyler."  
"Mercy…for Tyler? Very well. Tell him to leave town immediately. And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him."  
"Of course."  
I scoffed at Caroline's happiness.  
"Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for your sake…that I will give him a head start before I kill him."  
She nodded before leaving the house, turning I glared up at Nik.  
"I want this to end. Whatever you have with her. I want it to stop. I love you Nik. You do not want me as your enemy, not now."  
He nodded, gently kissing me.  
"I know Liz, I know."  
He paused and walked towards the kitchen, stepping out of the living I looked at him in shock.  
"What does that mean?"  
"That their little witch is either near death or dead."

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review guys! I promise a faster update with reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone!  
Like I promised here is your new chapter!  
Enjoy!**

"Nik, I'm bored."  
He sighed, watching me as I fell upside down onto the couch next to him, looking up at him as he stared down at me.  
"What do you want me to do about that?"  
"My brother died, Stefan told me, my sister is going off the deep end. An ancient figure is coming to kill us all, and you don't know how to get my mind off any of it?"  
He smirked.  
"Oh how I missed your sarcasm."  
"Amazing what power does for your sense of humor. Now, either entertain me, or tell me what your thinking in that insanely complicated, attractive, diabolical mind of yours."  
Leaning down he kissed my forehead before moving to kiss me on the lips, as he pulled away I pouted.  
"You are such a jerk."  
"And you still stay with me."  
I shrugged, allowing him to drag me over the couch and across his lap, his lips, tongue, and fangs leaving marks on my neck quickly turning me into a blissful mess.  
"Nik."  
"Hmm?"  
"You can drink from me."  
I felt him smile before feeling the slight sting of his fangs as they sank into my neck, millimeters away from my artery, relaxing against him as my eyes slid closed. Feeling the light pull on my neck as he retracted his fangs and licked at the wounds until they stopped bleeding.  
"We haven't done that in awhile."  
He chuckled, kissing my cheek.  
"No we haven't love."  
I could feel my eyes getting heavy, laying my head against his chest, getting comfortable against him as he wrapped his arms around me, pressing along my back until he found the trigger under my right shoulder blade that forced my wings to emerge.  
"Such beauty."  
I was practically purring as he ran his fingers over my sensitive wings.  
"Don't stop."  
He pressed a kiss to the top of my head.  
"Wasn't planning on it, love."  
Sighing I nuzzled into him, unable to stop myself as he changed from stroking my feathers to outlining the bones that connected my wings to my back.  
"Tell me your plan Nik."  
He sighed, gently maneuvering my left wing so he could kiss it.  
"You won't like it."  
"I never do."  
He smirked against my feather as he lightly mouthed at it, careful his fangs never touched the sensitive area before he let it go.  
"I am going to enlist the help of Haley."  
I looked at him then.  
"The wolf girl? Why?"  
"I suspect she will be able to help me find Tyler."  
Seeing the look in his eyes I sighed.  
"You're going to sleep with her."  
"If it comes to that."  
I sighed.  
"You do realize, if you sleep with her I'm going to kill her, then somehow, punish you. Correct?"  
He nodded kissing my cheek.  
"Sleep Liz, we have a long trip in the morning."  
"Whatever."  
He laughed.  
"Don't make me change your attitude love."  
He spiked my curiosity as I looked up at him.  
"What if I don't want to change my attitude?"  
"Well, I think I'll just have to pursued you."  
I gasped as he picked me up and started heading towards our room.

**Just a little filler chapter!  
Can't wait to hear what everyone thinks all the same though!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright!  
I am back with a full chapter!  
Thank you everyone for the support!  
Enjoy!**

"Wake up love."  
I sighed, opening one eye to look ay him as he dragged one hand up my bare leg causing me to shiver.  
"You were out really late last night."  
He kissed my shoulder, no doubt admiring the bruises he left in our…activities before he had left me to find Hayley.  
"I was retrieving our little wolf before something could happen to her."  
Sighing I sat up, not bothering to cover myself with the blanket as I moved to pull on clothes.  
"So is she here?"  
"In the next room."  
"Great."  
Looking around I pulled on one of Nik's sweaters, laughing at the face he gave me.  
"Looks good on you."  
Before I could reply we heard the doorbell ring, groaning Nik climbed off the bed and went to answer the door, sliding to my feet I was surprised to see Damon.  
"So I just came up with a list called things you suck at."  
Both Nik and I gave him an unamused look.  
"Number one; Finding Katherine, ever. Number two; Covering up your secret phone conversations to that little backstabber Hayley. Yeah, so where is she, and what does she know about Katherine?"  
Taking a careful seat on the stairs, wrapping my arms over my chest as Damon let his eyes wonder a little, suddenly very aware that I had not thrown a bra on.  
"I should help you? After you lot killed my brother and imprisoned me in the Gilbert living room?"  
Turning I looked at Damon, waiting for his response.  
"You might want to prioritize, Klaus. You have much bigger problems. Katherine has the cure. My guess is she's gonna want to cram it down your throat. You help me find Katherine, I'll get the cure, I'll give it to Elena, everybody wins. Just let me question Hayley about Katherine."  
Sighing I watched as Nik walked over to Damon.  
"Can't help you, mate. Hayley's all mine. Although I did have a run-in with a vampire who may know where Katerina is. Too bad for you I bit halfway through his bloody neck. He probably won't have much time for chit-chat."  
Rolling my eyes I stood up.  
"Sorry Damon, he's not being very cooperative with anyone this morning."  
He sighed.  
"Leave."  
Damon glanced at Nik before walking out the door, leaving the two of us alone.  
"What are we going to do with the sleeping wolf?"  
He smirked, motioning for me to come sit with him, taking an easy seat next to him, curling into his side happily.  
"I have a plan."  
"Of course you do."  
Hearing a glass clink Nik smiled at me before standing up and walking into the kitchen, turning I watched over the couch.  
"So you're rested, you're fed. Tell me about Katerina."  
"Most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation. With you, it's drinks and fine dining."  
Rolling my eyes I watched the two flirt, well aware Haley had no idea I was only a few short feet away.  
"Well, in your case, I favor hospitality over unpleasantness, but I have been known to change my mind on a whim. Where is Katerina?"  
"You seriously think I know?"  
Hearing the annoyance in Nik's voice I stood up and slowly made my way over to the pair, running my fingers over his shoulders before sitting next to him at the table, Haley giving me a level look.  
"You tipped her off as to what we were up to and set her on a course to find the cure. I return, she sent her lackey to snuff you out. Tell me, what did Katerina promise you?"  
Hayley looked at us for a moment before setting her glass down.  
"I was in New Orleans trying to find information about my real parents. Katherine found me and told me she could help."  
"An orphan? Well, that does explain your charming bravado. Abandonment issues will do it every time."  
I tried not to laugh at Nik being an ass to Hayley.  
"Sounds like you would know."  
He smiled at Hayley before bending forwards.  
"I'm the only one that can protect you. I'm happy to do so, provided you cooperate."  
She nodded before going back to her food, shaking my head I stood up and decided to leave the two alone for a few minutes, walking into our room I pulled off his sweater, pausing when I saw my reflection in the mirror. My stomach and sides were bright red before I felt an intense burning feeling that had me doubling over on my knees. Slowly the burning faded and I was able to sit up without pain, glancing in the mirror, a small smile appearing as I took in the damage, black outlines of feathers covered my back, sides, and stomach. It looked like a tattoo artist got carried away, an amazingly talented tattoo artist.  
"Guess I got a higher rank."  
Happily I pulled on a hot pink bra, a black sweater that hung off one shoulder, the sleeves to long for me, and a pair of white sweatpants from Victoria Secret with a sequence heart on the sides, slipping on some flip flops I walked downstairs to see my hybrid and the she wolf standing a hairs breath away from each other.  
"All I'm going to say is that if you cheat on me again, you will regret it, I will not protect you."  
The pair looked at me as I left the house, already knowing I was switching sides, grabbing my phone I called Trey, again, only to get his voicemail.  
"Where are you?"  
Shaking my head I walked to the abandoned church where I had gotten my powers back, knowing it was safe to see what else had changed besides my new found tattoos. Standing in the middle of the ashy floor, I pulled off my sweater, not wanting it to get ruined as my wings extended, feeling the extension I groaned lightly, raising my arms over my head as my halo settled, turning to look in the mirror I couldn't help the gasp of surprise as I noticed that the tattooed feathers had grown into little black and silver feathers, connecting to my wings I flexed my wings once before taking off, spinning in the air as my wings caught the air, I was having the time of my life feeling so free. After a few hours of flying, trying to see how far I could push myself, it finally started to get dark, so I retracted my wings, pulled on my sweater, and went back home. Entering the house I could sense something was wrong, taking a calming breath I walked into our room to see Nik laying against the headboard, a blanket covering him from the waist down, Haley sat on the side of the bed with one of my button up shirts pulled over her shoulders, at least having the decency to look embarrassed.  
"Fine."  
I closed my eyes to calm my boiling anger, opening them I focused fully on Nik.  
"I did not go through the pain of having my wings removed and the pain of getting them back just to be cheated on, twice. We're done Nik. Good luck getting the cure on your own, that bitch that you just slept with isn't going to help you."  
Turning on my heels I left to the sound of Nik yelling after me, stepping outside I flexed my wings and took off, knowing he couldn't track me if I flew.

**No one kill me!  
I have a plan!  
Just remember to review to find out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone!  
I hope yall are enjoying the updates!**

Retracting my wings I fell a few feet, landing with ease before walking through Mystic Falls as the sun began to rise. Reaching my old house I paused to see it was burned down, shaking my head I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my favorite vampires number as I started walking again.  
_Hello?  
_"Damon? Mind telling me why my house is a pile burned wood?"  
_Ah, older sister is finally catching up. Elena thought it would be better to burn down the house instead of bringing in the police.  
_"Makes since."  
_What are you not with your psychotic hybrid boyfriend?  
_I sighed, knowing Damon knew me way to well.  
"I caught him sleeping with the she devil herself and called it off, I'm on my own for now."  
I heard him sigh.  
_You deserve better, listen when I get back I'll take you out, get you wasted, and we'll have fun.  
_I laughed.  
"So where are you?"  
_New York, following a lead before you ask.  
_"With my sister no doubt, alright have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
He laughed before hanging up, looking around I checked to make sure I had my wallet before walking to the nearest car lot and buying a beautiful Black Pearl Dodge Ram 2500 and taking off towards Trey's house, hell bent to find out why my friend hasn't been answering my calls.

* * *

Pulling up to the house as the clock on my dashboard read midnight, sighing I hoped out of the truck about to enter the house when a scream ripped through the forest, looking around I spotted a rock sticking out of the ground that wasn't there before. Walking over I dropped to my knees when I realized it was a tombstone, no doubt laid here by one of our friends. Wiping at my eyes as I read the words over and over again, 'Trey L. Son, brother, friend. We will avenge you.' Shaking my head as another scream was heard. Jumping to my feet I realized who killed Trey, and he wasn't going to get away with it. Running through the forest, only stopping when I came across a group of 12 witches, one was holding Bonnie to the ground as she screamed, keeping back as Stefan tried to help only to be shoved away and Caroline to run in and stab the witch, causing the fire to extinguish as each of the witches fell to the ground. Walking over so Stefan, Caroline, and Klaus noticed me.  
"Liz."  
I sneered at him.  
"Do not talk to me Klaus."  
He blinked when I didn't call him Nik, meaning I no longer had affection for him.  
"She needs to rest and one of you needs to tell me what is going on, preferably you Stefan."

(Klaus' POV)

Looking at Silas, not surprised when he asked for the cure.  
"I'm sorry mate, don't have it."  
"But you know who does. And the last thing you want is for that cure to be used on you, so bring it to me, along with that little fallen angel you have, and it won't be. You get to live."  
"Heh. Yeah. With all my dead supernatural enemies from the other side. And an already irritable angel that could blow both our heads off and not think twice about it. You know, you don't scare me, Silas, or, Shane, or, whoever you are."  
He smirked, nodding a little.  
"I think I know what does."  
He pulled out a white ash stake and I kept my self calm while eyeing it.  
"Now where did you get that?"  
"Well, let's just say your sister's mind is a little easier to read then yours. So…care to reconsider my offer?"  
I looked gave him a level look before charging at him, only for him to disappear and pain to shoot through my body as he shoved the stake into me.  
"I missed by an inch, but don't worry. I'm not trying to kill you, not just yet."  
Screaming as the stake was ripped out of my back.  
"Just a little something to remember me by. I'll be in touch."  
With that he walked away leaving me to wonder what he wanted Liz for if the triangle was complete.

**Thoughts?  
Remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all my readers!  
Here is your new update!**

I couldn't help but break into a laugh as we picked up Damon and drove him to his car.  
"Why are you so happy about this?"  
Smirking I leaned forward and placed my chin on Damon's shoulder while Stefan drove.  
"I am recently free of an annoying, self-centered hybrid, I just received a higher rank with the angels, meaning more power. What have I not to be happy about? Silas will more than likely kill Klaus, so I don't have to get my hands dirty."  
Damon turned and looked at me.  
"How quickly I'm reminded that you and Elena are sisters."  
"You forgot?"  
We laughed as Stefan pulled in front of the mustang I loved so much. Sliding out of Stefan's car as the boys retrieved the gas cans from the truck.  
"If they so much as scratch the paint on my car."  
"Why don't you just be grateful sheriff Forbes was able to track down the car after you let them…"  
I laughed as Stefan clicked his tongue as I walked ahead of them towards the car.  
"You know, steal it from you."  
"Remind me to send her mini-muffins. Do we really need 10 gallons of gas or are you making me just lug this around as punishment?"  
I chimed in happily.  
"Well, they ditched your car after it ran out of fuel. We got to fill it up. We got a hundred miles before we get to Willoughby."  
Damon smirked at me.  
"Yeah, well, I don't remember that name from the list of places I got in New York."  
Stefan rejoined the conversation while Damon filled up the gas tank.  
"You mean the list they stole from right under your nose after you let your guard down? They'll be there. Sheriff Forbes tracked down the car they stole."  
"Screw the muffins. I'll get her champagne if Elena is wherever it may be. Willoughby."  
I smirked, leaning next to Damon against the car, elbowing him lightly.  
"The cream corn capital of Pennsylvania."  
"Willoughby."  
Damon shook his head.  
"God, now I have to deal with the two of you."  
"You have to put up with us? I have to deal with you two brothers."  
Hearing my phone go off for the umpteenth time I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't you think you should answer that?"  
I shook my head.  
"I'm not talking to my ex, he can have a white oak stake plunged through his heart for all I care right now."

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat of Damon's mustang as we followed Stefan.  
"So, why the sudden malice for our favorite hybrid?"  
I smirked, rolling my head over to look at him.  
"I told you, I caught his ass cheating, twice."  
He shook his head.  
"You and Elena are to much to alike, what's really wrong?"  
"You being a relationship counselor now?"  
He gave me a look.  
"We still have atleast fifty miles to go till we reach Willoughby. It's a long drive if we sit in silence."  
"So you want to analyze my no longer existing relationship?"  
I got silence as my answer before I sighed and focused on Stefan's car.  
"He was taking me for granted. I mean, you saw how I was when I was given my powers back Damon. When I found out about him and Caroline, he bought me and expensive dress thinking it would make me forgive him, it took me showing off my new wings for him to realize my power was back. Do you want me to continue?"  
He shook his before turning on the radio, allowing myself to get lost in the music as we pulled into the tiny town Katherine was supposedly hiding in.  
"Katherine Pierce does not hole up in Hicktown, P.A."  
Stefan looked at a piece of paper before motioning to a very nice car.  
"Well, this is definitely the car they stole. We're in the right place."  
"Points to them for their choice of vehicles."  
"So let me ask you something. What happens when we find Elena? How do we get her back to Mystic Falls? I mean, she's not exactly gonna go quietly."  
Damon smirked and pointed at me, I gave him a questioning look.  
"You two were once really close, hopefully you can convince her."  
"Well, lord knows she isn't going to lose to you two. Now let's get her and Becca and get out of this town."

* * *

Wondering behind the boys I glanced inside a small diner and squealed when I spotted Becca inside next to a thick haired Katherine. Darting inside I hugged Becca as she stood up to greet me, Stefan and Damon walking over to the table and taking a seat across from Katherine while I took a seat next to Becca.  
"There goes the neighborhood."  
Damon smirked.  
"I see you got Katherine already. You're losing your touch, evil one."  
Stefan looked at Becca.  
"Where's Elena?"  
She smirked at him.  
"So let me get this straight, I tell you where Elena is, you shove the cure down her throat, and then I end up in a box, right? I don't think so."  
Damon was focused on Katherine.  
"What about you over there, smiley? Do you know where she is?"  
"I can give you a hint. Start by looking at the town morgue. She's probably dead."  
All of us looked at her, silently asking her to continue.  
"She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him—an original brother. Impeccable taste."  
I blinked in surprise.  
"Elijah?"  
Damon sighed.  
"Elijah's here?"  
"Well, you sort of have to question Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you."  
I couldn't help but smirk at Stefan's little jab.  
"Oh, when I say friend, I mean "friend.""  
We all groaned at that.  
"It probably took him about 10 seconds to realize that she wasn't me, At which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest."  
I sighed, remembering how much I hated Katherine.  
"All right. Where are they?"  
We were met with silence, with a light smile I turned to Becca.  
"Becca, you do realize if something should happen to Elena, you have no chance of finding the cure, right?"  
She sighed and smiled at me.  
"Fine, they were supposed to meet at the gazebo by the park."  
I looked at the brothers as Stefan stood up.  
"I'll talk to Elijah."  
"I'm coming with you."

* * *

Looking around I waited while Stefan called Elijah from Katherine's phone.  
"Hello, Elijah…Where's Elena?...Well, I guess the same goes for Katherine…Oh, you mean the four of us. 'Cause little sister, and fallen angel, decided to join team good guys for the time being…Oh, she's not here right now. I left her with Damon and Katherine…Relax. No one's gonna get hurt as long as Katherine hands over the cure."  
Watching him walk away I sighed and followed after him, linking my left arm with his right as some of the locals looked at us.  
"Well, just tell me where you are, and we can talk this through."  
After a moment he looked at his phone in slight annoyance.  
"He hung up on you didn't he?"  
"Yep."  
I sighed.  
"Well, let's see how Damon is doing, go from there."  
He nodded, leading the way through this small, boring town. Thankfully Stefan wasn't like Damon, he didn't ask about what happened between Klaus and I, he let me walk in silence next to him as we entered a small house to see Becca swallowing something and falling to the floor.  
"Becca."  
While the brothers argued I moved her to the couch, waiting for her to wake up, finally after a few minutes she woke up and looked at us.  
"How do you feel?"  
She smiled at me.  
"I-I fell good. I…I feel great. I feel alive."  
I smiled at her.  
"Slight problem with being alive—I can kill you now."  
Damon through something at Becca who caught it easily, opening her hand we watched at as the cut healed. Sighing I stood up and thought about what to do while the boys tried to figure out Katherine's plan.

* * *

Waiting outside the diner as Damon and Stefan walked in, already knowing what was going to happen. Elena called me shortly after she called Damon and we came up with a plan. Hearing something break it wasn't long before Elena walked out in her newly died hair making me smile.  
"Red looks good on you."  
"Let's go."  
I nodded, sliding into the car she stole before we took off, her happy to be away from Mystic Falls and everything it was linked to, and me happy to be as far away from Klaus as possible for the time being.

**Remember to tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**As always thank you for the support and enjoy!**

Hearing the now infamous phone ringing we all sighed.  
"You should talk to him."  
"No, I shouldn't."  
Becca sighed before answering the phone with a simple 'she doesn't want to talk to you' before hanging up and looking at me as I wondered around her small apartment we had been hiding in for the past nine days.  
"Isn't prom soon?"  
"Tonight, actually."  
I smiled at the blonde that was more of a sister to me than Elena was.  
"So, shouldn't you be getting a dress?"  
"Your sister and I are going."  
"Have fun."  
She laughed and hugged me before walking out the door, sighing I took a seat on the couch before glancing around for a moment when a light appeared. Sighing I watched it float in front of me for a moment, my back stinging lightly until the little ball of light transformed into my friend and mentor.  
"What are you doing here Mark?"  
He smiled, his green wings flapping gently.  
"Just a warning from an old friend. Silas is looking for you, you need to be careful."  
"I know, I know."  
His smile faltered as he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Just remember everything I taught you."

* * *

Laying in my bed I could hear my phone ringing some where, sighing I answered it to be yelled at by Caroline.  
"You're sister stole my dress!"  
"Easy Caroline. Just get a new one."  
I heard her sigh before hearing a knock on the door, walking over I wasn't surprised to see Caroline looking at me as she hung up her phone.  
"I want to look hot, and you're dress since is better than mine to a point."  
I smiled at her, shaking my head.  
"No, you want something unique and breathtaking. And no matter how much I hate to say it. You need something from my exs stock."  
She nodded, a small smile appearing.  
"Let's go then."  
Sighing I nodded slowly, vaguely remembering what Mark told me before following her to her car and listening to her bitch all the way to Klaus' house. Stepping out of the car I looked up at the giant house, sighed lightly, and walked through the front door as Caroline started screaming for Klaus. Walking through the house, we spotted him in front of the fireplace, memories flashing by before Caroline spoke up.  
"Hello. Did you not hear me?"  
"Of coarse I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company."  
I smirked, following after the vampire as she walked over to him.  
"Well, I'm sorry that you're having personal issues, but I have a real crisis on my hands. Elena stole my prom dress."  
He turned around, about to say something when his eyes landed on me as I gave him a level look, nodding towards Caroline, telling him to listen to her.  
"I went to pick it up, and the tailor said that somebody else already did."  
He took a breath, obviously trying to figure out why we were there bothering him with this little problem.  
"And when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember. Hello? The vervain is out of the town water supply. She was compelled."  
Klaus started laughing, rolling my eyes I took a step forward.  
"It's not funny."  
His eyes flicked to me slightly as he tried to calm his laughter.  
"I know. I know."  
I crossed my arms, giving him a look.  
"Then stop laughing and help."  
He stopped and looked at me as Caroline spoke up.  
"Look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me."  
"Surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire and angel capabilities."  
Caroline was about to throw a fit so I stepped up again.  
"Look, she wants something unique. All we want is for you to please go back into your trophy case of family collectibles and dig her out something of royal caliber."  
He smiled at me before nodding.  
"Follow me."  
I smiled lightly and moved to follow him, he stopped and looked at Caroline who also moved.  
"Stay here love, we'll find you something."  
She nodded and watched us leave down the hall, walking next to each other the silence almost deafening.  
"Why are you helping her?"  
I shrugged, following him into the room where he had all the amazing dresses I always wanted to get my hands on.  
"She showed up demanding help, I was bored so I came with her."  
Moving I started looking through the many dresses, pausing when my fingers brushed over the green one he had given me so long ago, shaking my head I quickly moved on.  
"I am sorry Liz."  
Rolling my eyes I moved to look at a strapless yellow one.  
"I don't care, you killed my best friend. This is the one."  
He nodded in agreement as I pulled the yellow dress down and started carrying it to her.  
"Go have fun."  
"Thank you."  
I nodded, watching her take off to get ready. Sighing I looked around for a moment before feeling a hand on my shoulder.  
"Let me explain Liz."  
Hearing the front door open, we looked up to see Elijah.  
"I'll let you two talk."  
Walking past Elijah I smiled at him before wondering to get myself a drink, deciding on water before walking back and seeing Klaus holding a stake and Elijah looking annoyed.  
"I don't want to know what I missed."  
Elijah smiled lightly at me.  
"Nice to see you again Liz. More powerful I see."  
I smiled walking over to him.  
"I see you got the observations skills your brother missed."  
He tilted his head slightly.  
"NiKlaus didn't notice your new power?"  
I shook my head lightly.  
"May I see?"  
"Of course."  
Shrugging I sighed as my wings expanded, not realizing my halo had changed color reflecting my…condition. Elijah's mouth dropped slightly at the sight of the giant wings that bent around me in protection.  
"Magnificent."  
I grinned, about to say something when I felt pain in my head, grabbing it I dropped to the floor as the pressure became worse.  
"Liz, look at me, what's wrong?"  
I opened one eye to see Klaus pulling me against him as my wings folded around us. I gasped, grabbing onto him.  
"It-it has to be…Elena. We—we made a bound last night."  
I gasped as the pain became blinding, panting as the pressure became unbearable, screaming in pain before the pain disappeared and my world went black.

**What do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my lovely readers!  
I hope everyone is enjoying the on slot of new chapters!**

Waking up in a daze, feeling someone touching my cheek, as my eyes focused I realized I was in a room I didn't recognize and Klaus was stroking my cheek.  
"Where?"  
He smirked lightly.  
"New Orleans."  
"Why?"  
"A witch is conspiring against me, we are here to find out why."  
I shook my head, closing my eyes as my world began to spin again.  
"What happened?"  
He sighed, moving to run his fingers over my forehead.  
"Bonnie attacked Elena, you passed out, and I decided to bring you here to protect you."  
Sitting up I grabbed my head with one hand, reached to check my wings with the other, grateful they had receded into my back.  
"What are we going to do?"  
He smiled, obviously happy I was agreeing with being with him, not like I had much of a choice.  
"We are going to Bourbon Street."  
"Fun."

* * *

Looking around I took in the culture that was New Orleans, Klaus walking ahead of me as I stopped and bought a necklace, turning I sighed when I realized he was gone.  
"Damn it, stupid hybrid."  
Rolling my eyes I started walking, working on hooking my new accessory when I bumped into a solid body.  
"I am so sorry."  
I quickly apologized as the girl looked at me.  
"It was my fault."  
Her gaze flickered down to my stomach, giving her a look I apologized again before walking off, happy to find Klaus a few short minutes later.  
"Where were you?"  
"I got lost."  
He nodded, reaching down to grab my hand as he approached an older woman in a blue shirt and a purple scarf wrapped around her head, my gut telling me she was a witch. She spotted us approaching and moved to pack up for the day, until Klaus took a seat across from her, motioning for me to do the same, easily sitting next to him I watched her carefully.  
"Good afternoon. Time for one more?"  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
I sighed at her attitude, knowing this will not end well.  
"Oh, now, that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know me."  
"I know what you are. Half-vampire, half-beast. You're the hybrid. And your companion is an angel of the highest rank."  
"I'm the original hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time."  
I smirked, deciding to speak up.  
"You know what I am and my rank, it would do you well to answer his questions."  
She shot me a look.  
"I'm looking for someone. A witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux."  
She looked around behind us for a moment before answering.  
"Sorry. I don't know."  
Klaus leaned forward and glared at her, his tone never changing.  
"Well, now, that's a fib, isn't it? Now, you see…I know that you're a true witch amongst this sea of poseurs. So, enough with the fabrications. I've quiet a temper. And so does she."  
The witch yanked her hands away from Klaus.  
"Witches don't talk outta school in the quarter. The vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules."  
Klaus nodded, a look of realization crossing his features for a split second.  
"Marcel's rules? Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?"  
She told us to go to some club I didn't catch the name of, sighing I followed Klaus into the club as a man was singing karaoke.  
"I take it that's him?"  
Klaus nodded, dropping my hand when the man jumped off stage. When the music stopped Marcel looked up at us.  
"Klaus. Must be 100 years since that nasty business with your papa."  
Klaus walked over to him, thinking fast I kept a step behind him.  
"Has it been that long?"  
"Way I recall it, he ran you out of town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake."  
"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive."  
My instincts telling me to watch this guy and his group that was crawling all over this place.  
"My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust."  
At that quiet a few guys stood up and I felt my skin buzz at the possible threat.  
"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up—"  
"What, Marcel? What would you have done?"  
"I'd have thrown you a damn parade."  
The two chuckled before they hugged, I relaxed a little, not able to shake the feeling that I needed to be aware of what was going on.  
"NiKlaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink."  
As he moved to drag Klaus away, Klaus pulled away and grabbed my hand, forcing me to follow them upstairs into an office. Leaning against a wall behind Klaus I watched everyone at once.  
"It is good to see you."  
"It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing."  
Marcel laughed.  
"Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise, we'd all go hungry."  
"I see your friends are day walkers."  
"Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though. The family. Who's the blonde with you?"  
I glared at him, keeping calm as Klaus kept control of the conversation.  
"She is a friend. Tell me. How did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"  
"I got the witches here wrapped around my finger."  
Klaus laughed and I scoffed.  
"Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me."  
"Looking for Jane-Anne? Then you probably oughta come with me."  
He stood up and my nerves tightened, not liking the look on his face.  
"Show time!"  
Wondering downstairs and out onto the main street, I grabbed Klaus' arm in fear as we were surrounded by vampires before we spotted a girl in her mid twenties, her hands tied in front of her.  
"I don't like this."  
I barely whispered to Klaus, he barely nodded, focused fully on what was going on in front of us.  
"Give it up for Jane-Anne. Come on."  
The crowd cheered around us.  
"Yeah. Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set fourth and enforced by me. How do you plead?"  
He turned and looked at Klaus.  
"Was that convincing? I studied law back in the fifties."  
He turned back to the witch.  
"Seriously, J. Tick Tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"  
"I didn't do anything."  
That seemed to be the wrong answer to the crowd of vampires.  
"That's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh?"  
That's when I noticed the stick in his hand he was slowly stripping the leafs off of.  
"You tell me what magic you're brewing. Tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man."  
"Rot in hell, monster."  
I smirked at her answer.  
"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance."  
He took two steps before turning and cut the witches neck with the stick, killing her in an instant. Klaus took a step back and composed the shock from his features.  
"Or not."  
The crowd cheered again and I was in shock at them, but held my composure. Klaus growled and went to confront Marcel.  
"What was that?"  
"Hey. Here, walk with me."  
Walking behind the pair, deciding it wasn't safe to stay in the crowd of vampires.  
"Witches aren't allowed to do magic here. She broke the rules."  
"I told you I wanted to talk to her."  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force. Another lesson from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten out of her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise."  
Klaus paused before talking.  
"Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?"  
Marcel shook his head.  
"Good. Then let's eat, because all that spilled blood makes me hungry."  
He laughed and walked off while Klaus grabbed another vampire.  
"Hey. Thierry, isn't it? Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?"

* * *

Walking into the small bar I spotted the same woman I ran into earlier talking to Klaus. Sighing I took a seat at the bar, ordering a water while Klaus talked to the woman before he turned and grabbed my arm.  
"We're leaving."  
I shrugged and followed after him, not bothering to question him when he was in so much rage. Walking into another bar, deciding to hold back as Klaus grabbed a man and was intervened by Marcel. Watching him walk upstairs I glanced around as the vampires kept giving me a look, gulping I took a hesitant step back, knowing I couldn't fight all of them. Feeling someone wrap an arm around my shoulders I looked up to see Elijah giving the group of vampires a deadly glare.  
"Let's get you out of here."  
"Thanks Elijah."  
He nodded while telling me to wait outside, shrugging I waited outside the club until I heard someone chanting, looking around I didn't see anything. Sighing I looked forward again only to come face to face with a blonde man who smirked before knocking me out.

* * *

Waking up I realized I was in a tomb.  
"What the?"  
"Easy Angel, we just need you to stay calm and quiet until we get to talk to NiKlaus."  
"Why?"  
"You'll see."  
I sighed before feeling someone forcing me forward.  
"It's time."  
Walking ahead of the group, knowing it was smarter than trying to fight them. Walking into a small clearing I spotted Klaus, Elijah, and the woman from earlier.  
"Klaus."  
He looked at me, shock clear on his face before he started laughing, until the woman started talking.  
"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift, of sensing when a girl is pregnant."  
I looked at the ground as Klaus turned and looked at me.  
"What?"  
Elijah decided to save me and help a very overwhelmed Klaus.  
"NiKlaus…Liz is carrying your child."  
I saw tears pooling behind his eyes as he walked over to me, placing a hesitant hand on my stomach.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was mad at you."  
He nodded, turning to the witch.  
"What do you want? If you want Marcel dead I'll do it myself."  
"Not yet, there are rules."  
I sighed, touching his face gently.  
"You have to get back into his inner circle. I know what they're planning Nik."  
He nodded, obviously happy that I called him Nik.  
"Only if she stays safe."  
The witch and the group behind me seemed happy and aloud us to leave. Walking out of the cemetery Nik had an arm wrapped around me holding me to him.  
"You know how to get back into his circle Nik."  
"I know."  
Elijah smiled at us.  
"I'll take her home, you do what you need to do."  
Nik nodded and kissed my cheek before I was surrounded by cold air as he walked away.  
"When did you find out?"  
"A few days ago. A friend of mine told me to be careful and protect it this time."

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone!  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

Waking up I smiled at Nik as he starred down at me.  
"I'm still mad, and if I ever see that damned wolf again I'll blow her apart."  
He chuckled, kissing my cheek before I lightly smacked him, he groaned and kissed my shoulder, placing his hand on my still slim stomach.  
"What will it take to get you to forgive me?"  
I sighed.  
"Tell me where that wolf is, I need something to practice my new powers on."  
He chuckled, gently moving my shirt up as he placed his ear against my stomach, listening intently to the baby's heartbeat.  
"Hmm, I can arrange that."  
I scoffed, shivering as his stubble tickled my stomach.  
"And how are you going to arrange that?"  
He smirked, placing another kiss to my skin.  
"Just leave that to me."

* * *

Standing in the middle of a field I didn't know was in Louisiana, Nik standing between Haley and I as I sneered, my wings and feathers appearing as my anger increased the more I looked at her. Her gaze remained steady, the only indication of her fear was the slight tremble throughout her body. Smirking I waited for Nik to move out of the way, the second he took a step back I was in the air, my wings spreading in the open-air as I concentrated on the palm of my hand, slowly a black ball formed. Grinning wildly I flexed my wings and landed only three feet from the wolf.  
"You know, I haven't tried this one yet, friend of mine said it's hard to keep control of, easy to lose concentration. Guess I can try it now."  
She turned and tried to run, with a smirk I flicked my wrist and the ball hit her square in the back, causing her to drop to the ground as electricity flooded her body, not enough to kill her. Yet. I waited for her to get back to her feet, her eyes blazing as she ran at me, obviously going to attempt some sort of attack.  
"Oh really?"  
A blue ball appeared in my right hand, growing larger every second, finally Haley was close enough for me to hit her, thrusting my hand forward, watching as the ball disappeared into her chest before she dropped to the ground, her body shaking as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned and gave Nik a look.  
"You've had your fun."  
"Fine."  
Rolling my eyes I felt warmth in my hand as a pink ball formed, reaching down I shoved it into Hayley's head, stopping her shaking. Taking a calming breath I focused on my hand again, determined to finish the wolf off, only for nothing to happen.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't think I can kill her."  
He blinked at me.  
"Why not?"  
I shook my head, my wings folding back. He smiled, touching my cheek.  
"I think the reason you can't kill her is because your pregnant love, to much negative energy."  
I nodded, obviously not happy as Hayley slowly sat up, obviously in pain. Turning I glared at her.  
"Listen up bitch, I'm only saying this once, stay away from me and my family, I will not hesitate to kill you next time. You think those two little tricks were painful? Don't push me."  
She nodded in understanding as we walked away.  
"Well that was a fun little exercise."  
Nik laughed, carefully wrapping an arm around my waist. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, turning I punched Hayley in the face while grabbing my bleeding shoulder, seems the little bitch had more control than I thought.  
"I warned you."  
Shaking my head I grabbed my halo and threw it at her, smirking when it tore into her left shoulder before turning and tearing into her right shoulder as I caught it.  
"I warned you pup."  
She ran at me, claws fully extended. Sighing I was about to attack her when Nik stepped around me and forced her into a tree. He sneered at her before snapping her neck and walking over to me.  
"That was fast."  
He smirked before turning his attention to my bleeding shoulder. His fingers lightly tracing the cuts before bending over and licking at it.  
"You are such a dog."  
He scoffed lightly as I shoved him off, turning I grabbed his hand and started the long walk back to our hotel room.

* * *

Pulling off my sweater, wincing as the material pulled at my wounds.  
"Let me see."  
I nodded, moving my head to the side so Nik could examine the wound while Elijah walked in.  
"What happened?"  
I just smirked at him as Nik bit into his wrist before offering it to me. Sighing I placed my mouth over the open wound while Nik explained what had happened; including my new powers he was lucky enough to see first hand. As his body healed its self I pulled back and felt my neck, happy to feel flawless skin again. I smiled in thanks at him before holding my head as I finally felt the full force of everything that had happened, I was exhausted from using my new powers. Looking at the brothers who were watching me in concern, smiling I stood up.  
"I'm just going to take a nap, I'm a little tired from today."  
They nodded in understanding as I walked down the hall, allowing my wings out as I collapsed on my bed.

**Alright!  
That is it until October when Vampire Diaries comes back for season 5!  
Did we like the revenge or not?  
Remember to review and I will see you all in less than a month!  
**


End file.
